Vrlitwhai Kridanik
is one of the antagonists of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. He is a brave soldier with a long military history which determined the future of the Zentradi.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 02/07/2013 Page 11 Personality & Character Vrlitwhai has an extremely characteristic face, which is reinforced with metallic parts that give an ominous impression. The right eye, which is hidden by the parts, is useless; he has one usable eye. In addition, it is unknown if the one useless eye was an injury in combat or from birth.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 02/07/2013 Page 12 Skills & Abilities With a height of 13.54 m and a weight of 16750 kg, he exceeds the height and strength of a VF-1 Valkyrie in Battroid mode and is considered tall even by Zentradi standards. He is the owner of a tenacious body that can be active in outer space, as is, in the flesh, if it is for a short time.Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo History Space War I On February 7, 2009, Vrlitwhai led a Zentradi fleet to Earth in his Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship with the Chief Archivist, Exsedol Folmo. They were tracking the D-Fold signature of a downed Supervision Army ship. Vrlitwhai believed that the ship should have left the Solar System 8 terms ago (sometime after AD 1999) so when Exsedol informed Vrlitwhai that there were no signs of a re-fold, Vrlitwhai thought that it could've been another vessel and thus he sent a reconnaissance mission consisting of Picket Patrol Ships. One went out first and another followed sometime afterwards. When the SDF-1 Macross's cannon self activated and destroyed two Picket Patrol Ships, Vrlitwhai's findings were confirmed. His fleet then engaged in battle with the U.N. Spacy's ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 Space Carriers. The Thuverl-Salan-class Battleships used guided beam cannons which destroyed some of the U.N. Spacy's SF-3A Lancer II Space Fighters but he was surprised when the ARMD Space Carriers launched devastating missiles that destroyed a Thuverl-Salan-class Battleship, he and Exsedol realized the "primitive species" possessed reaction weaponry. After two hits with his Fleet Command Battleship's guided beam cannons, he put ARMD-01 and the mecha aboard it out of commission whereas ARMD-02 sustained minor damage. After Captain Global , via First Lieutenant Hayase ordered all fighters to scramble, Vrlitwhai saw the disorganization around South Ataria Island from images sent by the scouts and laughed at the primitive species. But he looked closer and saw that the enemies did have a Supervision Army cruiser. Exsedol had no memory of this particular type of vessel despite being the Chief Archivist. He saw that it resembled the weapons of the planet meaning they discovered the ship and restored it. Vrlitwhai thought it was preposterous such a primitive species could possess such technology, but it fit the facts and explained the missiles they saw earlier; the legendary reaction weapons, so according to Exsedol, they couldn't risk destroying the enemy outright. A soldier informed Vrlitwhai that Gnerl Fighter Pods had pinpointed their targets and were launching. The first wave was actually a decoy, the second wave then began with many Zentradi Battle Pods rising from the shores of South Ataria Island. Up in orbit, a soldier messaged Vrlitwhai's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship to inform him that the Regult platoons had made landfall. Vrlitwhai ordered all ships to prepare for barrage and to provide support for the ground units, they obeyed and deployed their guided beam cannons. Because of his long exposure to human culture, he was one of the early defectors to the human side, after being convinced by his own troops' mutiny. This helped in ending the war at the battle of February 11, 2010. In the aftermath of Space War I, he also helped capture a Zentradi factory satellite for the new United Nations in October 2011. Gallery Vrlitwhai Kridanik-1 Exsedol Folmo-1 SDFM-2.png Vrlitwhai Kridanik-2 SDFM-2.png Vrlitwhai Kridanik-1_SDFM-7.jpg Vrlitwhai Kridanik-1 Exsedol Folmo-1 SDFM-1.png|Discussing the downed Supervision Army Ship with Exsedol. Vrlitwhai Kridanik-2 SDFM-1.png|Ordering all units to advance to striking positions. ExsedolFolmo-Na_BritaiKridanik-Na_DYRL.jpg Relationships ;Exsedol Folmo :Exsedol is his close subordinate. Notes & Trivia *In the Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy game, Vrlitwhai has a city in the planet Uroburos named after him. References External Links *Macross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Zentradi Category:SDF Macross